A great many types of tools and tool assemblies for use in driving threaded members have been developed over the years. Box end wrenches, socket wrenches, adjustable wrenches and numerous others are familiar examples. Certain designs are purpose built for driving specific types of fasteners, spark plugs and other threaded machine components. Tools may also be designed to access threaded members located in certain positions within a machine system, or configured to optimize mechanical advantage.
Despite a multiplicity of different tool designs, there are many instances where threaded members in hard-to-reach locations remain difficult to access, or require laborious disassembly of components of a machine system before the threaded members can be accessed. Transmission bell housing bolts, spark plugs and oxygen sensors are commonly threaded into a housing in difficult to reach areas of an engine system. When a technician wishes to replace a spark plug, for example, it may be necessary to remove components of an air conditioning system of an associated automobile. Even where it is physically possible to remove certain threaded members without disassembly of unrelated components, it may be uncomfortable for a technician or even dangerous.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.